


Going Down?

by I_nvr_wrote_it



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_nvr_wrote_it/pseuds/I_nvr_wrote_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the Season 6 time-jump finale. Leslie helps Ben relax in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down?

As the elevator doors closed, Leslie stole a glance at her husband. She saw the vein in Ben's neck protruding as he clenched his jaw. His shoulders were stiff from the weight of the day and his brow was furrowed in thought. She knew how much tonight meant to him, but once again, his focus was on her as he put her needs ahead of his own without even the slightest hesitation.

He had called an emergency meeting with everyone down in his office to help her through this latest crisis, vowing to stay by her side until they figured out her next move. She told him to go without her. That she would catch up as soon as she could. But he was insistent.

Seeing her through this was more important than an awards ceremony. They would wait for him. He was the guest of honor after all.

He turned to her and smiled. A grin that never quite reached his eyes and was more of a shield than a statement. She would never tire of having this man by her side. He was her life force. Her rock. He stood firmly by her side through everything. Soothed her through every rough patch.

She thought of their three beautiful children and how far they'd come and could feel the tears straining behind her eyes.

God she was so lucky to have found him.

She smiled back and reached for the button on the elevator, but instead of pressing a floor, she pressed the emergency stop button.

"Leslie what are you doing? We need to get downstairs. Everyone's waiting for us."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are and how much I love you?"

"Sweetheart, you tell me that every day. Multiple times a day in fact. And I love you too. More than anything. But I'm thinking right now is not really the best time…"

She quieted him with a kiss.

She heard him sigh as her lips met his and after only a second of resistance, he was moving them against hers. She felt a familiar jolt of arousal course though her when their tongues met and marveled at the fact that all these years later her body still responded so powerfully to the feel of his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pinning him back against the elevator wall. His hands settled around her lower back and he pulled her hips against his own.

He was the first to break the embrace, lifting his hands to her cheeks and reluctantly pushing her back.

He rested his forehead against hers and groaned.  

"You need to stop doing that or I'm not going to be able to walk out of this elevator with any dignity."

She ran her hand down his chest slowly. "I can't help it. You look so sexy in this tux, like a royal, powerful penguin king..."

She let her hand continue its journey south until she rested it against the outline of his half hard length.

"That doesn't even make any sense -  "

He cut his own protest short, growling as she made contact with him. He let go of her face quickly to stop her hand from continuing to massage the hard on he was already unsuccessfully trying to diminish.

"Leslie… " He scolded as he watched a devious grin take shape on her face. "I know that look and we are absolutely - " she pushed his hand away and unzipped his pants "- not going to -" she slid her hand into his pants and ran her fingers around the ridge of his tip "- _fuck_ Leslie are you trying to kill me?"

She ghosted her lips against his. "No. I'm just trying to help you relax a little."

"How… You do know you are doing the complete opposite of that right?"

"I'm not done yet…"

She undid the button on his pants and pulled them down enough to free his now extremely hard cock from his boxers as she knelt down in front of him.

"Leslie!"

She didn't respond or hesitate before wrapping her lips around the entirety of him, flattening her tongue along the underside of his erection and running it up the shaft.

"Holy fuck I can't believe we are doing this right now."

She slowly pulled her lips off of his tip and looked up at him.

"Oh, it's happening. So you might as well relax and enjoy it. I guarantee you won't feel so wound up when I'm done with you. Think of it as a pre-award massage to ease your nerves."

He held her gaze as she licked up the base and swirled her tongue around the tip. She felt her own arousal pulse when his eyes rolled shut and his head fell back against the wall as she followed her mouth with a slick stroke of her hand.

She knew at that moment she had him. He loved the way she gave head and she knew he was past the point of no return. His protests were quickly replaced by moans of pleasure.

She loved to suck his cock. She loved the faces he made, the noises he couldn't control. The way he held her head with both hands, following not leading as she worked him.

There wasn't enough time to build him up the way she liked. So instead of teasing him by working him to the edge and slowing down over and over until he literally exploded down her throat, she moved in a steady rhythm on him. Her hand worked with her mouth as she repeatedly took in his length.

She loved it when she could feel him in the back of her throat. She could feel herself getting slick as she pleasured him, and wondered how long she'd have to wait for her own release later. She'd long ago perfected the angle she needed in order to fit every inch of him in. She tightened her mouth around him when he was buried inside her and he responded with a guttural curse.

She wrapped her tongue around his ridge every time she pulled back and twisted her wrist as her hand moved over the tip with each stroke. He was starting to breathe hard now, praising her name between moans and instructing her to go faster… tighter.

She pulled him all the way out of her mouth and looked up into his dark, lust-filled eyes as she ran him sideways across her lips. She hummed against him as she teased just the first few inches of him between her lips again and again until he was so hard the skin under her hand barely moved as she pulled on him and the ridge along his tip was defined and solid.

She knew he was fighting thrusting into her, not wanting to gag her but so turned on the instinct to fuck her mouth was overtaking his body. She smiled up at him and reached both hands around to grab his ass, silently signaling it was ok for him to take the lead and finish.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stroked her cheek, mouthing "I love you" before starting to move into her.

He pushed tentatively at first, making sure she was positioned and ready for him. He watched as her lips enveloped him. His face contorted with his arousal as he began to move faster. She loved the way his ass clenched with each thrust, and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from getting wetter as she watched him come undone above her.  

She squeezed her thighs together as she ran her tongue along him, constricting the back of her throat to make it tighter for him. He was starting to thrust erratically, groaning _oh fuck… fuck yes honey… you feel so good… I'm_   _gonna cum…_

She moved her right hand down the curve of his ass and in between his thighs from behind, pressing against his taint until the tips of her fingers tickled his balls.

That was all he needed to finish.

He pressed one last time fully inside of her mouth and she could feel the pulsing of his orgasm along the underside of his cock while his warm cum slid down the back of her throat as his hips spasmed against her lips.

She held him in place as he came down, knowing it was going to tickle him if she pulled back too soon. His eyes were closed and his body limp against the elevator wall as she waited for the last of the after-pulses to subside.

She was wet. Really wet. So wet she could feel her underwear were slick against her. She longed for him to touch her, any pressure against her clit to relieve the ache she felt deep in her belly.

As he regained his composure and pulled back from her mouth, he reached down for her hand to help her up as she wiped her mouth with her other. He tucked himself away and zipped up his pants before wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head.

He whispered in her ear as he reached between her legs and pressed his fingers against her clit. "It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know it will, and I do completely."

He pressed one last time against her center before moving his hand from her. She smoothed out her blouse, turned and pressed the button for the 2nd floor.

"You ready now?" She smirked as moved back into place at his side, both facing the doors the way they began.

He reached for her hand and squeezed.

"Still no. But damn you are fucking awesome at that."


End file.
